thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sliver Of Hope
This is the sixty-fourth episode of Die Another Day. Story Kari wakes up. She looks around and she sees that it is her room, like how it was before the apocalypse. Tai was at her bedside. “Good morning, Kari,” Tai states. “It’s the weekend, isn’t it?” Kari asks. “Yeah. No school. You can just play,” Tai answers. “That’s good,” Kari replies. Kari then runs down, where her parents were sitting. “You want breakfast, cupcake?” Chrissa asks. “Sure,” Kari answers. Kari walks over to the table, where she gets some jelly toast and scrambled eggs. “Thanks,” Kari states. “You’re welcome,” Chrissa replies. As Kari eats her breakfast Chrissa talks with Ben. “There’s something up with Kari,” Chrissa states. “Why’s that?” Ben asks. “She’s just too happy,” Chrissa answers. “So what? She’s usually this happy,” Ben asks back. “You can’t be this happy without an ulterior motive,” Chrissa answers. Chrissa and Ben walk over to Kari. “So, how did you sleep?” Ben asks. “I had a dream where the world ended. You were all there and Tai protected me,” Kari answers. “That’s good,” Chrissa replies. Kari then wakes up. “Aw darn. I wanted this to be a dream,” Kari states. Kari then walks over to breakfast. “Casey,” Kari states. “Yes?” Casey asks. “You remember when you had a dream about you being back in your house before the apocalypse?” Kari asks back. “Yes I do, why?” Casey asks back again. “I pretty much had the same kind of dream,” Kari answers. “That pretty much makes me miss my life before the end. When all I had to worry about was my grades in school. I would give anything to have that life again,” Casey states. “I know. I feel the same way. I want to be back at my house with my parents and Tai,” Kari replies. Tori walks up to them. “Whatcha talkin about?” Tori asks. “Just talking about our lives before the end,” Casey answers. “I think that you guys have a crush on each other,” Tori states. “What?” Kari asks. “No way,” Casey replies, “I’m too young to date!” Jack then walks over to them. “So, what’s going on here?” Jack asks. “She thinks that we are dating. We are absolutely not dating,” Casey answers. “That’s cute,” Jack replies, “It’s okay to have feelings. You don’t have to hide it.” Casey blushes and pouts. Kari giggles. Tai and his group eventually arrive at Excelsior. “So, this Derrick, will he be here?” Nolan asks. “He probably is,” Connor answers, “Brett wouldn’t lie, would he?” They then enter Excelsior’s compound. “Where should we ask?” Annalise asks, “This is the first time that I’ve ever been at Excelsior’s base. Rhys clearly shows excitement. “Probably Harvey or Wesley,” Izzy answers, “They have authority around here.” They then approach Raymond, who was walking around. “Hey, Raymond!” Tai shouts. “If it isn’t Tai!” Raymond shouts back, “So, what do you guys need?” “We’re trying to find Harvey and Wesley,” Tai answers. “I can show you to them,” Raymond replies, “Follow me.” Raymond walks the group to a red bricked, one story house. The home of Wesley. “Here’s Wesley’s home,” Raymond states. The group then walks up to Wesley’s door. Tai rings the doorbell. Wesley answers the door. “What can I do for you guys?” Wesley asks. “We want to know where Derrick is,” Miranda answers. “We were going to see him, actually,” Wesley replies, “Come with us.” Harvey then walks out. “Let’s go,” Harvey states, “I can’t wait to be back in charge of this place.” The group then walks over to the Council chambers. “Here’s the meeting site of the Council,” Wesley states, “Me and Harvey will be up first. Then, you can freely talk with Derrick.” Wesley and Harvey walk into the Council chambers. Derrick, Craig, Meredith, Dante, and Ida walk into the room. Derrick, standing in the center, prepares to give his speech. “We have reached a unanimous decision,” Derrick states, “Harvey.” “Yes?” Harvey asks, unsure of his fate. “I reinstate you as Commander of Excelsior,” Derrick answers. An overjoyed Harvey walks up and hugs Derrick. “I didn’t plan on you doing that,” Derrick states. “You know how much this means to me,” Harvey replies. “Let’s go, Harvey,” Wesley states. “Alright Wesley,” Harvey replies. Harvey and Wesley depart. Tai, Izzy, Miranda, Connor, Marco, Morgan, Dustin, Cassie, and Annalise then entered the room. “Derrick,” Tai states. “Yes, I’m listening?” Derrick asks. “We want to know where The Patriots’ base is. We are trying to solve the mystery about the child walkers that are suddenly appearing,” Tai answers. “It’s out in the Northern Fringes, near what used to be the border with Virginia. All I can say is, you’re getting warmer,” Derrick replies. “Thanks, Derrick,” Tai states. “Have fun solving the mystery!” Derrick shouts. The group then leaves. “They don’t know what they’re dealing with,” Derrick states. “Should we send the children we’ve captured to The Patriots?” Ida asks. “Yes. Let them deal with them,” Derrick answers. Brett stands alone in his house, looking out into the window. “They don’t know what they’re dealing with,” Brett states. Murella and Kyron, Brett’s siblings, walk into the room. “I know these people. I know what they’re capable of, and they would want to know the truth about the child walkers,” Kyron replies. “But we know the truth, and they would be devastated if they found out,” Murella replies back. “Yes, Murella, but they’re going to be dragging The Spire into a war, and I want to be fighting on the winning side,” Brett replies. “You know, I still care for them. They’re still my friends and all,” Kyron states. “You care about everything, Kyron,” Brett replies, “Children love you.” “I know that, Brett,” Kyron replies back, “I just want them to know that sometimes, the truth hurts.” “Well said, Kyron,” Murella replies. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Matthew White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Kirsten *Craig *Derrick *Ida *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Murella Ford *Ben Lewis (Dream) *Chrissa Lewis (Dream) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Murella Ford. *Last appearance of Ben Lewis. (Dream) *Last appearance of Chrissa Lewis. (Dream) *This episode officially marks the return of Kyron Ford to the series, after not appearing since the episode It's Our Time. **Also, Brett and the newly introduced character Murella are revealed to be his brother and sister respectively.